Roupaz
by Xion Stein
Summary: Stupid little story I did. I really l like Topaz.


**Rouge's POV**

It was late at night. I was at my club that I opened up in the human world just looking over everything, when someone caught my eye. One of the women sitting down looked familiar. She had sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. She was sitting drinking many martinis. She seemed troubled. At first I was just going to walk away and mind my own until it hit me who it was.

**_Topaz! That's Topaz! Is she really at my club?_**

I went straight over to her dodging all the drunk dancing people. I stood in front of Topaz smiling. Topaz looked up and smirked. "Crap. I was hoping I could avoid you while I was here, but I guess I failed." I sat by Topaz and called a waiter for more martinis. "You're drinking an awful lot aren't you Topaz?" Topaz gulped down the drink in her hand and sighed.

"Rouge...Tanaka..he...he doesn't satisfy me." Topaz's face got red from saying that. I giggled a bit but stopped when Topaz shot me a look. "So Tanaka's no good in bed huh? Does he have a small dick?" Topaz continued to drink. "He is average size but doesn't know what to do with it! Its so annoying!" I laughed harder at Topaz's problem. It was so funny. Topaz looked over at the bar at sighed again. "What's wrong?" "Those guys over there must've heard me and now they're looking at us." I looked and she was right. Two guys very attractive guys were whispering to each other and looking back at us.

Then it finally hit me what Topaz was wearing. A red kind of tight dress that stops just before the knee. It didn't show much cleavage but the tightness of the dress took care of that, showing off a perfect outline of them. For Topaz to have only B cup breast, she looked amazing. I didn't even know I was staring until Topaz snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Rouge, what-what are you looking at?" I regained my composer and smiled.

"Oh nothing really. But don't you think that dress is kind of erotic?" Topaz looked down and avoided eye contact. "Well...I kinda was-" "Hello ladies." Topaz was interrupted by one of the guys at the bar. Like I said he is **very attractive. **Topaz made a face at him. "Sorry but we're not interested." The guy smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but my name is Chad and you are truly beautiful." Topaz shot him a deathly look. "Didn't I say beat it limp dick?" I covered my mouth to laugh at Topaz's language.

Chad then frowned at us both. "What's up with you two? You bitches dykes or something?!" I then felt a hand go around me and onto my waist. Topaz pulled me closer to her and smiled. "Yeah we are. So we're not interested in you or your floppy cock. Come on babe, lets get out of here." And with that Topaz pulled me to one of the back doors of the club. After she shut the door, we both fell down laughing.

"Hahaha did you see that guy's face?!" "Yeah he looked surprised and pissed off! I cant believe how quickly you acted." Topaz smiled at me. "Yeah I tend to act very differently when I'm drunk." "I see." Topaz started to look around the room. "This is my bedroom for when I stay after. Sometimes I stay here if I have to do paperwork and boring annoying things like that." I said to her while I was going to the mini fridge. I pulled out some bottles of champagne and put them on the table. "Need a drink or two?" I asked Topaz whom smiled and nodded.

**1 hour Later..**

Me and Topaz were very drunk. I kept giggling at everything while Topaz kept falling out her chair. "Ow dammit my ass." Topaz said on the floor. I but out laughing again holding onto my stomach. I continued laughing until I looked at Topaz and discovered that she had her legs open. It was a perfect panty shot! She had on red lacy panties that had a little damp spot on them. Could it be Topaz is getting wet by being with me?

Topaz snapped her fingers at me again and got up. This time when I looked at her she wasn't shocked or angry. She simply just smiled. "That's the second time you've done that Rouge. Don't you think it's a little impolite to be looking without asking? I mean you could've just asked me if you wanted to see what I'm wearing. I don't mind. We're both women right?" I was shocked at what Topaz said. She had a blush on her face the whole time and put her hand on the zipper in the back, ready to pull it down when I asked.

I blushed and was going to ask her to strip but then I remembered we've been drinking and Topaz may not even want me, she's just drunk. "As tempting as that might be, I can't do that with you while you're drunk. How about you sober up and then maybe you and I can have some fun." Topaz's smile got even bigger. "Oh I'm not drunk." I looked at her again. "Wait what? You must be we drank all that-" I then stopped and looked at the spot of the table where Topaz sat seeing the bottle hardly touched. "You were drinking so much Rouge you didn't even notice." Topaz said giggling. I looked back at Topaz shocked.

"But what about the martinis? You drank an awful lot of those. Topaz quickly walked over to me and got close to my face. Our lips were brushing each other. "Did I? Or was it just water with a olive in it to make you think I was drinking?" I giggled a bit at myself. How could I not notice that? Topaz is a very smart woman.

"Hehe okay that was smart. So you're fully sober?" Topaz nodded and put her hand back at the zipper waiting for my command. I smiled at her and sat at the edge of my heart shaped bed. "Fine then. Strip for me." With that Topaz zipped down her dress letting it fall to the floor. I bit my lip looking at Topaz's bra which was red and lacy that showed off her beautiful breast. Topaz's face was fully red now, moving her hands away from her body so I could get a full view. God I'm getting wet.

I lay back onto the bed making sure to spread my legs. "Come here Topaz." Topaz got on the bed and crawled over to me all while still blushing. Topaz had her arms on either side of me and her face over my own. I grabbed Topaz's face and brought it closer to my own and kissed her. To my surprise Topaz opened her mouth the second I kissed, it seems she really wanted this. Our tongues fought for control for I don't know how long. Topaz broke the kiss and went down to my neck, placing small licks and kisses.

"Mmm You know what you're doing Topaz." I said tangling my fingers in her short blonde hair. Topaz placed a small bite on me and sat back up to meet my gaze. She smiled and kissed me again. She then went to one of my bat ears and bit it, smiling while nibbling at it. I bit my lip and wrapped my legs around Topaz's body. Topaz blow gently into my ear making me gasp. "I really want you Rouge." Topaz whispered. "I have a feeling that you know what to do to make me cum." Topaz said as she went back to my neck.

I smiled and gently pushed Topaz away making her give me a confused look. "My dress is really annoying. Do you think you can get it off me Topaz?" I said turning around so Topaz can get my zipper. I felt one of Topaz's hands go to my stomach and the other on my zipper. She leaned on me causing me to get on all fours. Topaz kissed the back of my neck and bit. I gasped again and bit my lip. Damn Topaz wasn't kidding when she said she wants me. I felt my zipper start to go slowly down reveling my black lace bra and panties to Topaz. I heard Topaz snicker and throw my dress someplace off the bed. She then put her hands on my breast massaging them while kissing my neck. "Ah Topaz." I said putting one of my hands in my panties to try and calm down myself.

Topaz let go of me and I laid back down spreading my legs again. Topaz smiled warmly at me and looked over my body, licking her lips when she saw me fingering myself. I couldn't help it, I was so wet and Topaz knows where to touch me. Topaz put her hand over my panties and pulled my hand out. "How about I do this for you Rouge?" She said slowly rubbing her fingers over them. Topaz put her hand in rubbing around a bit until she found my hole. She kissed me just as she put a finger inside me. I put my hands on each side of Topaz's face as we tongue wrestled again. Topaz fingered me making me moan in the kiss. This time I broke the kiss and went to Topaz's neck, kissing at it making her gasp. Topaz then put another finger inside me and snaked her hand up my back grabbing at the clasp of my bra.

An idea came to me and I pushed Topaz away causing her fingers to leave me making me groan a bit. "Ugh what now?!" Topaz sneered. I smiled and pointed to Topaz's panties and bra. "It's not fair you're still wearing you're clothes." Topaz chuckled and pointed to my clothes. "You're still wear-" Before Topaz could finish I quickly took off my bra and panties throwing both at Topaz and landing on her head. We both giggled as Topaz threw them. "Fine then." Topaz sighed taking hers off leaving nothing to cover her gorgeous body. "Wow you're hot Topaz. How about we do something so we both get pleasure." Topaz thought for a second and smiled. "69ing?" I smiled and kissed Topaz while holding onto her breast. I smiled and tweaked her nipples, earning a small moan from her. I then went to her ear and licked it. "Yes 69ing." I whispered. Topaz smiled at me holding me close to her. "Great then." She said laying down.

I smiled and climbed over her putting my ass over her face. I leaned down to Topaz's pussy. I kinda was worried it wouldn't work since i'm shorter than her, but I was just the right height. I stuck a finger inside of Topaz causing her to gasp and moan. I smiled and started fingering her. Then I felt a tongue run over my pussy giving me pleasure and having me stick another finger in Topaz. I continued to moan and finger Topaz, as she continued to eat me out. God it feels so good! I decided I should return the favor. So I stuck out my tongue out and started licking Topaz's sweet wet pussy. Since I was now fingering her and eating her it must have felt really good cause a few minutes later. "Oh fuck yes Rouge! God I'm gonna cum!" Topaz yelled. I went even faster and bit her clitoris making her scream my name and cum into my mouth.

I got off of Topaz and let her catch her breath. When she did she smiled and embraced me. "Hehe you didn't get to cum. But it's okay I have something for that." Topaz got off the bed and went to her purse shuffling around in it until she pulled out a blue strap on. I was pretty shocked that Topaz had that but at the moment I didn't even care, I just spread my legs and smiled. Topaz smiled back at me and put on the strap on. She crawled over me and kissed me. Once I felt the fake dick right at my hole I remembered something. I'm a virgin.

"Topaz wait." I said. She backed up a bit and gave me a confused look. "Topaz umm...I'm...well a...virgin." Topaz's eyes got big and she got off me. "Wait you never had sex! I thought that you have, since you started dating Knuckles." Topaz said sitting by me. I blushed. "Even though we go out, Knuckles doesn't want sex yet. So I'm still a virgin." Topaz sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Rouge. I'll get rid of it." I pulled Topaz before she could get up. "You said that I didn't want you to be my first?" I said with a sly grin. Topaz looked surprised but smiled. She crawled over me again and positioned herself. Topaz went to my ear and bit it. "Are you sure Rouge?" "Yes! Now will you just fuck me already!" "Hehe fine then buts it's gonna hurt." And when Topaz went inside of me with one hump, I understood what she meant.

"Ow! damnit!" Topaz stopped and looked at me. "Just wait a second. The pain will stop soon." She said kissing my neck. She was right. After a few minutes the pain subsided. "Okay go ahead Topaz." I said. Topaz nodded and began to move inside and out of me at a good pace. It felt amazing inside of me. I bet Knuckles will feel even better. "Ah Ah Ah Wow that feels good Topaz." I said in between gasps. Topaz smiled. "Good cause I try my best." As the pleasure grew, I wanted more! "Ah faster ah harder and faster ah ah." Topaz nodded and obeyed. She went faster and harder making me get closer and closer to my limit. "Fuckk Topaz I'm close." I said running my fingers through Topaz's hair pulling at it.

Topaz smiled and continued going in and out. Topaz kissed me passionately waiting for me to cum. I broke the kiss and squeezed her. "AHHH TOPAZ!" I screamed. I felt weak and tired. I felt Topaz kissing my cheek and face. "That felt great my cute little bat." Topaz said getting up. I smiled and was going to say something when I heard Topaz's phone. She went to her purse and grabbed her phone looking at the text. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Topaz grabbed her clothes and sighed. "Tanaka is wondering where I am. I have to go." I frowned a bit. "Well that's sucks. But of course we will be doing this again, right Topaz?" Topaz smiled. "Yes we will do this again _batgirl." _I giggled at the nickname Knuckles gave me. "See you later." Topaz said as she left out the room.

Hmmmmm I really do hope this happens again.


End file.
